Rainbow Dash
Rainbow Dash is one of the seven main protagonists in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She is a sky blue Pegasus with a rainbow colored mane and tail. She is responsible for maintaining and clearing the skies in Ponyville. She is also a huge admirer of The Wonderbolts and dreams of joining their flying group. She represents the element of loyalty. She has a pet tortoise named Tank which is introduced in May the Best Pet Win!. She is voiced By Venus Terzo and Anna Cummer in Generation 3, and by Ashleigh Ball who also voiced Applejack and Lyra Heartstrings in Friendship is Magic. Appearance She has a sky-blue body, magenta eyes, and a rainbow-striped mane and tail. History Rainbow Dash was the first in her class to get her cutie mark. She tells the Cutie Mark Crusaders in The Cutie Mark Chronicles the story of how she got her cutie mark. Her story is set in summer flight camp, where she defends Fluttershy from a pair of bullies, who refer to Rainbow Dash as "Rainbow Crash". Hoops, one of the bullies already has their cutie marks, where Dash and Fluttershy do not. Dash challenges the two bullies to a flying Pegasus race, and in the ensuing contest she discovers her passion for speed and for "winning", in her words. Going through the race course, she performs her very first sonic rainboom, not only gaining her own cutie mark, but also inadvertently setting in motion the events that would cause Fluttershy and her future Ponyville friends to gain their own cutie marks. Powers and Abilities Pegasus Physiology: Rainbow Dash is a pegasus who is responsible for maintaining the weather and clearing the skies in Ponyville. *'Fly': A standard pegasus ability. **'Supersonic Fly': Rainbow demonstrated remarkable speed and agility in the air, Rainbow Dash has proven herself to be a capable and accomplished flier. *'Weather Manipulation': Rainbow Dash has demonstrated her ability to manipulate the weather numerous times. She clears the skies of Ponyville of clouds "in ten seconds flat", dispersing the clouds by kicking them. She leads water droplets out of a cloud, and creates a rainbow above her when the droplets splash against her. She teams up with other Pegasus ponies to create a whirlwind that sucks away clouds and snow from Ponyville, and she creates a tornado to vacuum the parasprites. *'Sonic Rainboom': This stunt is performed when Rainbow Dash flies up to the sky and flies down at speed, then releasing a a vibrantly-colored ring that expands from the point of the sonic rainboom's occurrence accompanied by a shockwave and a rainbow wake trailing behind it. Loyalty Embodiment: Rainbow Dash possess the element of loyalty. Trivia *Rainbow Dash is the only protagonist to be a former friend of an antagonist from the show. **However in the Season 5 episode The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie became friends of Gilda after she saved them and apologized for how she was mean to them. *In the Season 6 episode Newbie Dash, she finally gets her dream and becomes a Wonderbolt *Rainbow Dash makes a cameo as a toy in Transformers 4: Age of Extinction. *Rainbow Dash is the only member of of the Mane Six to have no known siblings. *Both Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash are childhood friends and grew up in the same city. External links *Rainbow Dash in Christmas Specials Wiki Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Mischievous Category:Tomboys Category:Strong-Willed Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Death Battle Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:MAD Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Protectors Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Bully Slayers Category:Amazons Category:Stalkers Category:Determinators Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Wrathful Category:Selfless Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Loyal Category:Charismatic Category:Chaotic Good Category:Elementals Category:Leaders Category:Rivals Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Lazy Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Artistic Category:War Heroes Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Falsely Accused Category:Famous Category:Big Good Category:Pet owners Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Successful Category:Book Heroes Category:Childhood friends Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Speedsters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Control Freaks Category:Guardians Category:Pacifists Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Ingenue Category:Transformed Category:Neutral Good Category:Animals Category:Paranoid Category:Athletic Category:Female